Young Smuggler
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Alternate ending [3] to 'The Beginning'– What if Casie was never bitten when she was 13, what if she managed to kill the Stalker and heads home to the safety of her brother? Where will Casie be today if she did stay in New York? What will happen to her story? – T to be safe


**Another alternate ending… so this takes place in chapter 13 for 'The Beginning' – most of it will be the same, starting from when Casie runs off - just a different ending a bit longer so as the summary said, this ending is where she doesn't get bitten thus 'A New Chapter' never happening so yeah… to the chapter!**

* * *

Casie was following Alex to the checkpoint, holding onto his hand tightly. They made it to the checkpoint to see Major Winter.

"I was hoping you two would come through this one." Major Winter said.

"We always do major." Alex said and Major Winter chuckles.

"Come on, General O'Neill is waiting." Major Winter tells them. Casie goes into shock.

"No, I don't want to see him." Casie tells them. General O'Neill walks over and Casie clings to Alex.

"Why is that?" General O'Neill asks.

"She heard what you had to say last night, she has every right to be scared of you." Alex tells him. "Sir." Alex adds and General O'Neill chuckles.

"Is that so?" General O'Neill said and Casie walks back, clinging to her shoulder bag. Was he going to hurt her?

"Casie, don't run." Alex tells her. General O'Neill shake his head and Casie turns and run. She doesn't trust General O'Neill. She heads to a way out of the quarantine zone. She could year yelling behind her. She made it out of the quarantine zone and heads into the city. She looks around amazed as she kept running. It was bigger than she thought. She found a place to hide to catch her breath. She waited for a while and heads off. She wanted to explore. A part of her tells her should she head back, but she really wanted to look around. She came to an offices building and smiles as she heads in. She explores the levels, having fun and finding weird things. She walks to a desk and saw a photo. Casie sighs as she grabs it.

'I wonder where she is now.' Casie though as she sits it down and heads off. She then stops, hearing Stalkers. She turns around and starts running. She quickly barricade the door behind her, making sure they couldn't get through. "Move girl." Casie tells herself as she starts running. She was in big trouble. She then runs around a corner to see a Bloater, gasping in horror she runs the other way. 'Alex is going to kill me if I make it out of here.' Casie thought. She slams the door open that leads to stairs and heads down. She then stops by the ground floor and catches her breath. Once she calmed down and managed to catch her breath, she heads off. It looked safe. She goes to run but holds herself back. She then saw a Stalker which charges at her. Casie dodges it and runs out. She ran and ran till she couldn't run anymore.

"Casie!" she heard Alex call. Casie sighs as she stops to catch her breath. She was safe, for now. Alex then runs over with Sergeant Jackson right behind him. Alex quickly pulls Casie into his arms and Casie sighs as she closes her eyes. "Damnit Casie, why did you run?" Alex asks.

"I was scared." Casie replies softly and Alex drops to his knees with his sister in his arms. Sergeant Jackson place his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Don't you scare me like that again, okay?" Alex tells her and Casie looks up to see tears in Alex's eyes. Casie nods as she snuggles into him.

"I promise, I won't. I just… I didn't know what else to do." Casie whispers.

"Come on." Sergeant Jackson tells Alex who nods as he stands up and they head off. They came to a truck and Alex climbs into the back as Sergeant Jackson got to the driver seat. They head back and Casie sighs. They made it back and Casie look at Alex

"Alex, I don't want to join the military like you did." Casie admits.

"Then don't." Alex tells her. "Do what you want to do." Alex tells her and Casie smiles as they climb out. Sergeant Jackson walks over and Casie give him a hug.

"You truly are a trouble maker." Sergeant Jackson said.

"I know, that's why you love me." Casie said and Sergeant Jackson chuckles as he picks Casie up.

"Damn straight girl." Sergeant Jackson said as Major Winter walks over.

"Is she okay?" Major Winter asks.

"I'm fine major, I'm sorry I ran. It was childish of me." Casie said.

"Good thing you are a child and can get away with it." Major Winter said and Casie smiles. "Sergeant Jackson, Specialist Walker, you two have work to do." Major Winter tells them and walks off. Sergeant Jackson sighs as he sits Casie down.

"You two go, I have to find someone." Casie tells them.

"Inside the zone." Alex tells her.

"I promise, I will be." Casie said and runs off. She knows what she wants to do. She found Holly and Kevin walking out a checkpoint and smiles as she runs over.

"Casie, you okay?" Holly asks.

"I'm fine, I know what I want to do." Casie replies.

"What do you mean?" Holly asks.

"My brother wanted me to join the military in three years, but I don't want to and now, I know what I want to do." Casie explains "I want to join you two." Casie tells them and Kevin smiles.

"Come on kid, you have a lot to learn." Kevin tells her and Holly smiles. The trio head off and Casie grabs Kevin's hand.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

 **Three years later**

Casie wakes up to someone pushing her and smiles, seeing Alex.

"Rise and shine, Holly is looking for." Alex tells her. He knows she is a smuggler and supports her, helping anyway he can. After all, the military isn't giving them as much as they need when it comes to food, water and supplies. Casie got up and heads out to see Holly waiting.

"Come on, Troy hates it when we are late." Holly tells her.

"Got it." Casie said. She then turns around and Alex kiss her on the forehead.

"Stay on channel seven for chatter." Alex tells her, handing the radio over.

"Got it." Casie said and kiss him on the cheek, then heads off. Holly smiles.

"I'm glad your brother supports you with your choice." Holly said.

"Me too." Casie said then smiles as she saw Lieutenant Colonel Winter, she got a promotion last year.

"Casie." Colonel Winter said.

"Colonel Winter, I'm so glad you finally got that promotion. You worked so hard for it." Casie tells her.

"Thanks Casie, that means a lot." Colonel Winter said and Casie gives her a hug. Colonel Winter also knows she a smuggler and doesn't care as long as they stay away from the military. Casie promise they will. "I'm so proud of you Casie." Colonel Winter whispers.

"Thanks." Casie said as she lets Colonel Winter go. "Running late, take care." Casie admits.

"Go on." Colonel Winter said. "They are clear!" Colonel Winter shouts as Casie and Holly walks through the checkpoint.

"I have to admit, you having the contacts you do, is handy." Holly admits.

"More than handy, how much trouble have I gotten us out of because of it?" Casie asks.

"Too many." Holly replies and Casie chuckles as they met up with Kevin.

"Ladies." Kevin greets.

"Let's do this." Holly tells him.

"Waiting on you two." Kevin said and they head off.

"Troy better have what I asked for." Holly said.

"I hope so too." Kevin adds and Casie smiles. This was going to be fun. Joining Kevin and Holly was the best thing she has done, she has done so much over the three years and doesn't want to leave it. "You ready kid?" Kevin asks.

"You bet I am." Casie replies and Kevin smiles. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

 **So another happy ending where Casie stays with her beloved brother and became a smuggler with her two friends, Holly and Kevin… so that's it… another alternate ending, another happy one too… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower201 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
